Hellsing The Dawn
by ChaseInSpace
Summary: Warsaw, September 1944. Walter C Dornez and The Major met for the first time. Setting a set of actions to spiral into the future war. What happened to make Walter betray Hellsing? How did the Major talk him into it. And how this Alucard and Walter affect the turn of the war?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was October 14th 1930.

A woman was in the hospital with a man standing outside looking in. She was panting as she was ovulation, giving birth to a child.

As the woman screamed in pain the baby left her body and the man ran inside.

"Olivia! You did it." he grinned, "You gave birth to the master vampire hunter!"

He grinned but lost it as her heart rate began to decline.

Olivia gasped reaching for the baby, "I...I need to name him."

"Olivia! Hurry! What is his name?"

She sighed, "Walter..."

She then laid back as her heart flat lined she passed away right then and there.

The man looked at her and then at the child. The baby was screaming loudly but the man pet his head, "Don't worry...you'll be fine...I'll take care of you."

 _14 years later an American aircraft was flying over Europe. Inside the fighter plane was an American war vet who was slumped against the wall asleep with a cigarette in his mouth._

" _Hey...wake up you louse. Wake up!"_

He woke up as a boy's voice commanded him to. He then saw a passenger he didn't see get on at their last stop had his hand opened to him demanding something.

"You got a Fag? Tobacco?"

The military man growled, "Hey! These aren't for kids!"

Suddenly a blueish flash stunned him. He saw multiple bluish wires wrapped around his cigarette until they constricted it so hard they cut it in half. The other wires snatched his cigarette packet and cigarette lighter.

"Hey...what the Hell?!"

Before the man knew it the kid had popped one of the cigarettes in his mouth and lit it gritting his teeth as he inhaled the nicotine and spewed the smoke out.

"...These taste like absolute shit..." he turned the box over, _"American Spirits...Made by Yankees..."_

The man replied back, "In War you take what you can."

He was surprised as the boy chuckled.

"Puffin Shitty Yankee Fags," he blew out more smoke and grinned, "...in a shitty Yankee bomber." The boy looked down at the Coffin his Master had commanded him to drag along, "Sending Monsters to do their fighting. So much for an honorable war. Great Britain used to run the world right. They sure pissed that away...Isn't that right? Alucard?"

 _Hundred of Miles away In England, The Hellsing Manor._

"What do you mean, a 'Vampire Production Plant'? What's this about?! Impossible! Is it even possible?! It seems utterly absurd!"

A calm voice broke the tirade, "Yes it does...It could not be accomplished easily."

The member who was yelling found himself at a loss of words, "Eh...Well..."

The man continued, "Regardless...even a hasty production could prove troublesome."

He shouted back, "What does that mean exactly?!"

The man who spoke grinned, "Ghouls..."

He sat back and spoke calmly, "Intelligence has informed us that we face elite paranormal scientists. Their efforts made impossible fables into stark facts."

One of the members of the round table scoffed, "Really now...'Ghouls'?" he said in a mockery tone but then yelled back, "What the Hell are Ghouls?!"

The man replied, "Simply a vampire's disowned victims, now the 'Living Dead'. That's what they are. Similar to voodoo enchantments or zombies. While their monstrous strength is impressive...they're lacking in speed and intellect. But neutralizing a few is no easy feat. The problem arises-if Nazi's begin to employ these creatures in their plans imagine a large garrison of them in combat. Ghouls may be degenerated but they're still monsters. Only one strike to the head or the heart will kill them."

The man sat back, his yellow eyes shinned in the dimly lit room, "What's more is a victim of a Ghoul will become a Ghoul. Their multiplication is infinite...they could cover the whole planet!"

The man grinned gripping the table,

"1 becomes 2...

2 will make 4...

4 soon becomes 8...8 becomes 16...16 becomes 32...32 becomes 64...64 becomes 128...128 becomes 256...256 becomes 512512 becomes 1024...1024 becomes 2048...2048 becomes 4096! You can see how quickly the geometric sequence escalates! More, more, more, and more! Our front lines would collapse...and the battlefield would be Hell!"

The entire room was silent after Sir Arthur Hellsing's speech about the Ghoul menace. But then one of the members spoke up, "We have confirmation that Germany's Battalion 'Company-B' is mobilizing with the intent to use offensive tactics. Now if what you say is correct Sir Hellsing, and the enemy deploys real monsters, our ground in Dunkirk would be lost and the rest of our forces would follow. This means...we've not the manpower nor constitution to fight another battle like that in Normandy," he gulped, "We have to take charge of this war, if we don't it could be just like June 22nd 1940. Our best action may be diplomacy-"

"THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN!" Hellsing shouted slamming his fist on the round table, "We will destroy those demons where they stand! We will utterly crush them! This is our true purpose, the calling of Hellsing: The Royal Order of Protestant Knights!"

He placed a hand against his chest, "I have already initiated necessary preparations and dispatched the most competent man for the job!"

Arthur grinned sliding a photo across the table to one of the members, "This man was born to bury the dead."

His face was surprised, "This...But he's...He's a child isn't he?!"

Arthur grinned raising his hands, "Even so...he is our most superior authority on Demonology...an amazing human...without a doubt."

Islands asked quietly, "His name?"

Arthur grin grew wider, "Walter...Walter C. Dornez...Codenamed: The Angel of Death."

 _At a secret laboratory in Warsaw_

"Where is the Major?"

"He's on his way. Due to arrive shortly sir."

"Is that so?"

There were a few figures walking through a dark hallway walking through tons of feet past sample jars and other laboratory specimen. One of the men spoke, "I wonder if I'll receive a commendation for all my hard work once he sees the results."

One of the doctors reassured the head doctor, "Oh! Of that there is no doubt! He is bound to be very pleased indeed."

The Doctor in the middle asked, "You think so? Then again I suppose you;re right. I think we really outperformed ourselves this time. What about the Russian in Cell 41?"

The other doctors quivered in excitement, "Most outstanding! What's more is he's still alive! The patient endures a full body sarcoma. The infected tissue obscures his lineaments. The patient is showing an accelerated metabolism and regenerative cellular regrowth."

The doctor in the middle spoke with awe, "Wonderful...the patient has surpassed mortality!"

As they passed the cell the Russian inside was completely immobilized as he was sitting there decaying, his eyes were looking in different directions as he bled profusely.

As they entered the main scientific Ghoul research wing The Doctor looked at the patients including those put in strait-jackets and stuffed in bags.

"Incredible...Why don't they die?" one of the Doctors asked.

The head Doctor in the middle spoke, "Pure survival instinct."

They reached the end of the hallway where in a chair one Doctor was shaking his stop watch bored out of his mind as he counted down the death rate of the Ghouls. Suddenly the head Doctor came into light. His lab coat covered in pure human blood, his hair was long and hanging below his chin. His glasses had at least six lens on each side three for each eye. His gloves had four finger sleeves with the exception of one due to two fingers on each of his hand being melded together since birth. He spun his arms to cross each other as he grinned.

" _The 'Demon'...The 'Vampire'...What a sublime Mystery!"_

In front of the Doctors was a corpse on the wall mummified and chained up in a contorted position. It was silent...but still alive at the same time.

As The Doctor was leaving the light bulb in the ceiling shook.

"That Infernal 'Allied Resistance' still hasn't been suppressed up there?" He growled, "How distasteful..."

One of the Doctors asked, "Do you think we'll be safe here? I've heard rumors the Soviets have already reached the other side of the river, and are still coming."

The Doctor grinned, "Once our efforts come to final fruition...The Major shall burn all of them to the ground."

As they walked outside The Doctor was blinded by headlights.

" _You're late...Doc."_

The Doctor froze up in fear as he saw in a tiny black car The Major in his SS uniform with his white overcoat hanging over him. He laughed as he saw there while the Doctor felt unnerved. He never met the Major in person before, but he heard stories about the Major's brutalities.

The Major grinned putting a hand in the air, "Your work is magnificent, so you're forgiven."

The Doctor stammered in fear, he was never used to dealing with Higher ups before, he mainly worked in a laboratory under the safe houses and in the Dark work on his experiments. He never thought he'd see the Major face to face like this. He never thought he'd have the Major's attention like this.

"I-I apologize! I wasn't expecting you to arrive so early, Major!"

The driver, a hulking man whom the Doctor recognized before turned off the engine and stepped out along with the Major.

Once inside The Major spoke, "Our Section Leader in Berlin is Eager to see the Results of your labors."

He smiled in the most sickening way possibly, "So Doc...the time is at hand to complete your projects and take stock of this war directly."

The Doctor smiled, he was intimidated of the Major but he knew his work would speak for him.

As they walked down the Hallway the Major spoke, "I will not allow this playhouse's curtain strings to be drawn so soon. I enjoy this so much! I cannot allow it to end so abruptly. "

 _Back to a Shitty Yankee Bomber in the Sky flying over Warsaw_

Walter blinked looking out the window, "Ah! I see it! Soldier, this is our last stop."

He waved, "Bye-Bye," walking to the side of the plane.

"Hey! Parachute! PARACHUTE!"

Walter calmly said, "I don't need one."

Walter threw out more wires cutting out the side of the plane into tiny bits which ended up falling out into the night sky.

Walter still smoking his cigarette began to drag Alucard's coffin.

"Alright..." he said lazily, "let's go...Alucard..."

"Hey! Wait!" The soldier said causing Walter to turn to him Lazily.

"Hm?"

The soldier began to sweat, "As a grown-up I have to say...I'm ashamed to admit I can't do anything to help a young kid like you here," he looked down at his cigarette packet, "So unfortunately...it's your burden!"

Walter's scowl left his face and in that moment a smile crept up as he closed his eyes in a childish fashion giving the pace symbol, "ROGER THAT!"

Walter gave the Coffin a hard kick as it tumbled out of the plane. He then threw out his wires to grab hold of the interior and exterior structure as well as the coffin itself as it fell at a high speed.

As he moved himself to fall in front of the coffin he yelled,

"I am the Angel of Death...and we are Hellsing! Beware enemies of the world...I'LL DEFEAT YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was merely minutes before as The Major sat down at a giant dinning table and was eating his food as the Doc was explaining the status of the Ghoul project.

"We've increased Regeneration speed by 17%. As of now nearly 30 subjects have been completed. However they turn into Ghouls approximately after the 4 hour mark. Human limits are frail...I hope you'll forgive me."

As the Doctor spoke he took a giant bite of steak and spoke with his mouth full, "So...as of this time...the Ghouls are imperfect?"

The Doc stuttered, "The Ghouls...Ja...they are only alive for a few days but they don't seem to last long...I-I'm very sorry. Please forgive me..."

The Major grinned apathetically as he cut his steak, "Amazing. We'll use them to destroy the Allied Front's Forces. Before dawn all the soldiers will be turned into a mob of undead."

He was quiet for a moment before The Major turned to the Doctor and asked, "And Doc...tell me...how is she?"

The Doctor snapped to attention.

"She's fine! She's perfect!...and horrible. After our research we can't believe she really exists. All the experiments done so far," The Doctor laughed nervously, "Make it all seem like a child's fairytale like fantasy."

As the Major cut his steak The Doctor asked, "Major...if I may ask...I don't know who She really is...no one in the Gestapo knows either. _Who is she?"_

The Major was about to take a bite of his steak but he paused, "She's our Heroin. She's our beginning and our end. Once sanity and the madness fought over _him, the creature inside of her._ Theused her to torture him until they had won...but in his absence sanity and madness fought over her until she was trampled underfoot. _She is what remains."_

Suddenly the sound of a boy yelling caught their attention. The Doctor noticed The Major's bodyguard staring out the window and The Doctor shielded his eyes, The Major continued to eat his meal by chewing his steak.

Walter crashed through the window, the wires from the place had detached and connected to the building cushioning his fall. He hung there for a moment before he set himself and the coffin behind him on the ground.

The Major didn't even seem to notice the boy that had landed on the table in front of him.

" _What the Hell are you lot doing having a circle jerk in the middle of the night. Why don't you tremble in fear? You bloody Sauerkrauts."_

The Doctor yelled, "Who the Hell are you?!"

"I...am Hellsing's Butler! Walter C. Dornez! It is my duty to help my lord if he is in danger, and to send those that appose him...straight to Hell..."

The Doctor stammered, "H-Hellsing?!" The Doctor began to sweat, "The Royal Order of Protestant Knights?! The Organization specialized in the elimination of vampires?!"

Walter grinned defiantly kicking a wine glass into pieces off the table, "Yes! That is absolutely correct! I am here to stop your experiments. To destroy you once and for all, and to spare no one in my path. Nazis!"

" _This is annoying."_

The Doctor and Walter were surprised to see The Major was eating his meal unfazed.

"There is no reason I should fear you. Germany won't lose this war completely," he took another bite of steak, "Nor will we leave this war so quickly," the Major swallowed his last bit an was about to indulge himself with another bite, "Because war is what we love the most. Above all else."

Walter scowled with a cigarette in his mouth, "You must be the damn leader," he gritted his teeth annoyed at the fact his enemy was practically ignoring a loaded gun in his face, so he spat back, _"...Fatty..."_

The Major smirked, "Correct, and I don't like being interrupted at dinner. So this _fatty_ will continue to enjoy his own meal. Can you excuse me a minute boy?"

He swallowed his last bite and turned to the Doctor, "This meal is really delicious. Who was the chef who prepared it?"

The Doctor smiled bowing, "I prepared the sauce _and_ the cauliflower. The steak as well."

The Major gasped, "Doctor! You prepared the sauce?!"

The Doctor smiled, "I did...I'm glad it was to your liking."

Walter was furious at this point. It only slightly bothered him when the blimp ignored him but when the toothpick decided to ignore him as well it was too far. He nudged his shoe next to the knife on the table and he stomped on it causing it to flip into the and and he kicked it right at the Major's face.

But then a glove hand caught it in time, a mere inch from his face.

The Major smirked glancing as Walter's surprised expression as the hulking figure crushed the stainless steel knife into tiny pieces.

"The sausage is also excellent Doctor!" The Major continued turning away from Walter.

"Your compliments honor me." The Doctor replied flattered.

Walter continued to smoke his cigarette as he stared at the man with white hair and red eyes who stared back.

" _He is definitely not a human...vampire?"_ Walter asked himself mentally before the double doors in the dinning room burst open. Nazi's flooded the room MP40s in hand.

The Doctor spoke as they aimed their rifles as Walter, "You try to stop our research...what's more you Interrupt dinner. All on the order of your Government...Kill him."

Walter grinned.

Finally he had their damn attention!

The gunfire rang out but Walter was too fast to get hit by a bullet. He slmmed his foot down and split the table in half. He hid behind the tables creating cover fire as he smoked his cigarette. The table was suprisingly sturdy as the bullets were blocked.

"Would you look at these idiots," Walter said to himself, "Their confidence in killing me makes them easy targets!"

Walter grinned, as he dodged the bullets he left his wires behind on the ground behind him, and he then grabbed the wires yanking them towards him cutting the Nazi's to pieces as well as the table. The blood that splattered on Alucard's coffin hissed as the Coffin's wood absorbed it.

As Walter stood there laughing he stopped when he heard a noise.

 _Clapping._

 _The Major was applauding him._

"A Fascinating power. You anger easily don't you boy?"

Walter gasped, "What the Hell? You're still egging me on after what you've seen me do?!"

Walter threw his wires at the Major but white gloves also caught them.

 _The same man who caught the knife. He was definitely not human._

"Walter wasn't it?"

Walter gasped as the Major was speaking directly at him this time.

"You are very skilled...and with a power like yours...you'd make a fine member of our organization. What do you think? You'd be our double spy, keeping tabs on Hellsing for us. You'd be the Head of my Division Waffen SS. My vampire squadron, _'Letzte Bataillon'."_

The Major walked up in between Walter and the man who was holding his wires without getting cut.

" _You will accept? Right...Walter?"_

Walter growled at the Major, "I don't think so fatty...instead I'll cut off your head...and then throw it into the fire's of Hell and hear it burn!"

The Major laughed and sighed, "Ahh...I see. I didn't want it to come to this...but I suppose it can't be helped."

He then turned around walking to the double doors stopping in between them

" _Oh Captain,"_ the Major said chipperly, "If you cut off his head throw it into the fire's of Hell so I can hear it burn!"

The Major turned to the Doctor, "Let us leave so we Won't hinder the Captain's fight."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes...The Captain will do well against him."

They both disappeared into the darkness before the doors almost closed before a hand forced it's way from between the two doors.

"SIEGL HEIL!"

The doors then shut as Walter was alone with the Captain.

Authors Note: Hallo! If you are reading this, welcome, it's my second fanfic I've done on this channel alone. I've been highly determined to make sure when I make a Fanfic I finish it. So if you have read or watched Hellsing or Hellsing Ultimate but haven't Watched or read Hellsing The Dawn, this is a prequel comic made by the same creator. This comic was meant to show Walter in his prime as the Angel of Death and how he becomes what he becomes in Hellsing Ultimate. If you haven't seen Hellsing Ultimate go watch it on youtube. As of right now Hellsing the Dawn isn't finished so if you're watching from the future this was made before your comic was finished...so...I was cool before you guyz! **Hipster pose**

But in all seriousness this is a story that has driven hardcore Hellsing fans nuts, so I have decided to take the daunting task of making a story and writing it before Hellsing the Dawn actually finishes. Cool huh? If you wanna read another Hellsing fanfic I'd recommend Hellsing The Tenth Crusade, my first fanfic on here atm but it's not polished yet. I still need to re-write a few things. So until then. As The Major would say...SIEG HEIL!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Back in London underneath a small brick house on the street there was a stair case leading to a giant door which was currently holding two men._

Arthur Hellsing stood in front of his fire place as he addressed Sir Islands.

"Uprising Polish military resistance," Arthur grinned, "and just around the corner, Soviet forces are advancing the German Wehrmacht laying siege. Warsaw is in a tumultuous state tantamount to the bottom of a witch's cauldron.

Islands closed his eyes as he sipped his tea, he was truly puzzled by Arthur's enjoyment out of the situation.

"Quite right, but…Arthur…" he glanced at the room, "your study is as mussed as the war situation. Can't you tidy up a bit?

Arthur grinned, "As we speak our butler's stirring up the bottommost bowels of that witch's cauldron you call a war. Walter's the one who takes care of everything in this room. He'd better chivvy along and get to the task so he can double back. But let's not worry," Arthur took out a glass bottle, "Now is the time for a drink!"

Islands sighed, "We're in a national state of emergency, these are dire times."

Arthur chuckled, "It's safe to say we've been in a state of emergency for the past five years! Which is why it's time to down this usquebaugh and regain our vigor!"

Islands yelled out as Arthur forcefully poured whiskey into his tea cup. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?! BLOOMING TWIT!"

Arthur chuckled, "Hah! Stroppy as ever I see." Arthur turned to Islands after a quick swig, "So…what's the status?"

Islands smoothed out his hair, "The transport planes would be well within Warsaw airspace by now, and Walter along with that "thing", are both likely to have already deplaned and landed."

Islands looked up, "Are you quite show about this?"

Arthur looked up, "Hm?"

"If this fails-"

"Not a chance Islands! You realize the extent of his power, don't you?"

Before he could continue the door to the room began to become loud as the sound of women yelling for Arthur echoed in the study.

"AH! BUGGER! Wait a minute! Don't come in yet!"

The door cracked open and two women peaked in. One of them with blonde hair spoke, "But if you didn't want me in, why'd you leave the door unlocked Arthur?"

The girl with brown hair continued, "Arthur, you realize it's far past the time we agreed to meet, don't you?"

Arthur hissed, _"I TOLD you not to come in YET!"_

He sighed, "Look! Just give me 15 minutes! Come back in 25 minutes from now!"

He looked at the brown one, "You come back in 30!"

The girl with blonde hair sighed, "Figures. You're hopeless."

As Arthur walked away from the door he pleaded apology after apology until they left. He sighed as they left but soon felt the boring feeling of someone's eyesight on him.

"You bastard! When a serious royal affairs are at hand no less…What the Hell were you doing with those TARTS?!" 

Arthur stared blankly at Islands, "What am I doing?" he blinked drunkenly, "You know precisely what I'm doing."

Islands clenched his fists, "You prat…YOU CHUFFING BOLLOCKBRAINES GIT!"

Islands began a tirade, "I've known you were bleeding Daftie since our freshmen years at Oxford but I didn't think you were so incompetent and utterly incorrigible a daftie as that!"

Arthur spat, "STUFF IT AND PISS OFF! Walter pesters me to no end, and is finally away, and is therefore, there is a perfect opportunity for the mouse to play! RIGHT?!"

Soon a tirade of the mess cluttering the room was thrown about as Islands and Arthur spat curses back at each other.

Islands let out a gigantic yell, "Walter is out there, in the thick of it, fighting on the battlefield this very moment! You should be a little less concerned about your drinking and your whoring and worried about him for once!"

He threw his glass at Arthur which he caught, "Fear not Islands...for Walter...is a force beyond our comprehension."

 _In Warsaw._

Walter and The Captain were locked in a dead stare but in a moment The Captain threw back Walter's wires allowing them to be free to flow around in the air.

Walter gritted his teeth, "Bastard..."

He then leaped into the air, "...is tough!"

As he swung downward The Captain seemed to move back in a flash of smoke.

Walter threw up more wires to separate between him and The Captain but to his surprise The Captain charged forward. One wire hit his face and his increased speed made the cut on his face. But a punch to the face knocked Walter back and blood splurted out.

But Walter's blood wormed around and slipped to Alucard's coffin.

Walter gasped as The Captain punched him again in the stomach but was shocked to see The Captain elbowed him to the back of the head and he coughed up blood.

The Captain was already in front of Walter again as his fist raced to Walter's face and Walter grinned shoving his face against The Captains hitting it hard.

Walter coughed grinning as blood was bleeding out from all over his face including The Captain's

Walter then removed wires from his fingers, "Good-"

The wires wrapped around The Captain's neck and Walter jumped on to the Captain's chest tugging hard causing the wires to constrict around his neck drawing blood.

"-bye~!"

The wires tightened the harder Walter pulled but The Captain did little to no wheezing before he grabbed Walter's neck and placed him to the ground.

Walter coughed and gagged as the pressure from his hands were far harder then his wires. Walter began to loose consciousness as he was slipping from reality.

Then shots were fired blowing up The Captain's arm.

" _Having trouble Angel of Death?"_

Walter coughed and gagged as he sat up seeing the barrel of a Tommy Gun sticking out of the open coffin , "You're...late...idiot!" He panted catching his breath.

Walter snapped to attention at the vampire stepped out of his coffin, "Bastard...where is your shape. Are you just sleepy from your nap?" Walter's eyes narrowed, "Vampire Alucard!"

There stood in the place of the mighty vampire Alucard, a girl who appeared to be of the age of thirteen, she had long black hair, a fur fez on her head as well as a long flowing white over coat with white gloves, white shirt, white pants and shoes with a black tie.

He smirked, "You must find it entertaining do you not? The form I hold means nothing to me."

He grinned holding his Tommy gun up, "Now...let's go hunt some wolves!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walter and The Captain never broke eye contact as Alucard walked in between the two.

"Careful Little Angel," he said grinning in his girlish form, "He's not human...neither vampire."

The Captain held up his hand that had been blown apart and from his wound grew new flesh along with fur and long nails.

"Terrific," Walter said sarcasticly, "I knew this would happen." Walter looked to Alucard, "So what is he?"

Alucard approached the Captain, "His kind take no hindrance to crosses, holy water, or even scripture. None of them are effective. I thought his kind had been erased long ago...but then again...the humans think I'm dead and here I stand."

 _In a separate complex through the courtyard._

"Evacuate the building," The Major said grinning, "We must move all equipment and personal to Berlin."

The Doctor asked, "Yes...but Major! There is only one of our enemies here...why leave over one?"

The Major grinned, "Great Britain might looked like a sweet and innocent country to live and die in but if you underestimate it you could die."

The Doctor bit his fingers, "Do you think The Captain is faring well against him?"

The Major nodded, "Of course...he is a werewolf after all. Unlike our prototype ghouls The Captain was a werewolf to begin with, we can rely on him as much as we need to."

"Major!" a soldier called over a monitor, "There's a little girl in the room."

The Major moved past him and his eyes widened, "Wundbar! Excellent! Everyone! Our teacher has come!"

The Major grinned seeing The Captain transform slowly, "I shall feast my eyes on this battle...I would not miss it for the world."

The Captain's face became a mixture of white fur and silver fog before his face changed into that of a wolf and then it changed into white fur all over.

Walter moved back, "A Werewolf huh? Never killed one of those before..."

Alucard grinned, "Hmm...probably older than a century...just like me."

The werewolf looked up, his left eye was normal and human like, the other was pitch black with a red glow.

Alucard cocked his gun, "He's coming."

Walter swished his wires, "Excellent!"

The Captain dodged wires and bullets running back and forth until Walter thought he had him but the Captain somersaulted over his head.

"Shit! He's fast! "Walter yelled.

Alucard grinned, "Mind your head...I'm aiming for his!"

As Alucard's clip ran dry The Captain stopped and paused in between Walter and Alucard.

"Ok," Walter said sweating, "If I use my wires...and you use your bullets...together we can pin him. So let's go now!"

Alucard laughed nervously, "Good luck Walter! I'll leave it to you!"

Walter turned shocked, "What?!"

Alucard shrugged, "Don't look at me! It's not a vampire what am I supposed to do?"

Walter growled, "Aren't you supposed to follow orders or something?"

Alucard intentionally ignored him, "Not to mention this is a 2 on 1 fight we're talking about here...I mean you're an English man, there's your pride to be considered. I was sent here to kill the ringleader, if he get's away it'll be bad."

Walter gritted his teeth, "Then why don't you stay here...and I go after him?!"

Alucard pointed, "I mean it looks like something created through the eys of a demon or death itself...and since you're the Angel of Death...you can fight Hitler's Blondi over here."

Walter spat back, "THEN WE DO IT TOGETHER!"

Alucard closed his eyes and smiled in a typical school girl fashion, "Maybe he's a wolf-to-man rather than man-to-wolf. It doesn't matter it's still a neutered bitch."

The Captain growled.

"Maybe I need to translate that insult to his language...*AHEM*...WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WO-"

The Captain charged forward and shoved his foot-no his leg through Alucard's body completely eradicating it. The blood then flew around him and too the coffin where Alucard reformed on the coffin. The coffin then grew arms and legs and charged like a horse out the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Walter yelled as Alucard waved.

"Bye Walter! Good luck! I leave it to you!"

After they were outside Alucard kicked one of the doors shut, the coffin kicked the other. Then the coffin set up a plank of wood to bar the door.

Then the coffin and Alucard had a smoke right outside of the door.

Walter was still inside stunned.

"He...he...WHAT THE FUCK?! HE LEFT ME HERE! HE RAN! AND IN SUCH A FUCKING WEIRD WAY!"

Alucard moved his head from the door after eavesdropping on Walter's hissy fit.

"Let the youngsters handle it," Alucard yawned, "I'm just useless...useless! Would the old man send me to this dying country?"

He then began to look serious, "So...Blondi is here where is Hitler?"

Suddenly he heard heavy panting and saw a woman in an SS uniform with two pig tails, a giant musket, and some glasses.

Alucard shuddered, _"Shit...my cover is blown."_

Alucard sighed, "What? Is that the enemy?"

She panted, "The enemy is attacking this base...you can hear it...," she panted some more, "The situation has become urg-"

She touched her glasses, "Hey...I don't think these are even my glasses."

Alucard nodded, "Ohhhhhh," he pointed towards himself, "Enemy...ennnnemy..."

She seemed confused, "Eh?"

Alucard shook his head, "No...not 'eh?' enemy."

She asked, "Who's an enemy."

Alucard grinned, **"ME!"**

She still seemed confused, "Huh?"

Alucard sighed, "No...I'm not huh either."

"Eh?"

"You already said that! I'm not with you guys!"

She said, "Ohhh...are you with that boy who crashed through the window?"

Alucard laughed, "Hahahaha... **now is where you shoot me**."

She gasped grabbing her musket, "i am the huntress Rip Van Winkle! Tinker Tailor, Soldier Sailor, my bullet punishes all w-"

She was cut off as Alucard's coffin judo chopped her across the head. After being dazed it kicked her don the room with the musket roping at Alucard's feet.

"Whoa!" he said in awe, "It's a flintlock musket... _A LONG ONE!"_

 _A_ uthor's note: Hiya guys, just wanted to let you know it's late here and my eyes red. Probably from smoking weed or something. I smoked so much and cloed one of my eyes and the open one got red.

TA-DA!

No what happened irl is I have this facial cream which makes your eye red if it gets in it. It doesn't hurt...unless...im...in...a...dark...room...like...this...while...i...look...at...a...screen...this...bright...and...it...burns...my...eye...ever...so...slightly...at...first...it's...nothing...but...agter thirty minutes...Hell...

So I just wanted to say Iam now officially outside of the comics and the ani,e which means the material coming up will be all my own design, so for some of you who haven;t read hellsing the dawn all first four chapters were the original author's work. But I put in a few things, for example. Blondi was Hitler's dog. The more you know.

BTW my first hellsing fanfic is wrapping up, see it while you can.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Right outside of Warsaw._

Two Nazi's stood on the perimeter with bottles of booze in hand.

"Eh! Victor! Gimme me some!" his friend said in German.

Victor handed Rodriguez the bottle and he downed it fast, "Hehe! Tastes like your mother!"

Victor jumped up, "Eh! How da-"

Suddenly a bullet flew through his neck and blood exploded, Rodriguez was granted brief sobriety before a bullet went through his eye as well.

As both bodies fell four dozen Soviets escaped from the woods wearing heavy camo. One of the men, who appeared to be the youngest at the age of 24 stood up and picked up the bottle of booze. He sniffed it at first and then took a swig before spitting it out, "Eck! How did they drink this shit?"

One of his men laughed, "Demetri, I think they wanna surrender but are afraid of doing so. So they surrender themselves to the drink!"

Demetri handed the bottle to the dead people on the ground.

"Silence. We need to get in position, The British operatives are in the main house as we speak."

One sniper set up his gun, "How will we know they are ready for us to over take Warsaw?"

Demetri was about to speak before the sound of rapid fire guns went off followed by multiple screams of men dying.

"When they come out."

"How will we know which are the British forces?"

"I was told we'd know."

The Werewolf stood between Walter and the door blocking his escape. He looked behind him to see the broken window. He jumped through it but was created with gun fire from the second floor. He jumped back in only to dodge an attack from the captain as he punched the ground so hard it left cracks in the floor.

Walter jumped over him grinning, _"Take that you dumb wolf!"_

As he ran forward he grabbed the door and pushed to find it was locked.

" _Are you shitting me?! He locked the damn thing?!"_

Walter growled pulling out wires but the Captain grabbed them spinning Walter around until he threw him into the wall where Walter coughed up more blood with some ribs cracked.

Walter was paralyzed as he looked up to see The Captain walked forward slightly but stopped a quarter of the way.

The Captain growled as he removed a single mauser and aimmed it at Walter, Walter grinned as he swished his wires around wrapping them around the mauser and cutting it into small pieces to The Captain's surprise.

Walter moved back but jumped forward as the gunfire broke the windows once more.

Walter found himself trapped, between an unmovable object, and an unstoppable force.

Else where in the base Alucard had his leisure time as he walked through the open expanse of the base's sub level killing all The Nazis he found with his Tommy Gun, he had left his coffin by the stairs as he walked down into the base shooting scientists and doctors until he came across one hallway full of imperfect ghouls or humans who were in the process of becoming so.

Alucard frowned closing his eyes as he opened fire on all of them.

"You all died with no dignity...although I feel nothing for people like you even I am enraged by this act of blasphemy."

Alucard turned to walk further down the hallway and saw a figure chained up on the wall in a contorted position, as he approached it it moaned and shook.

Suddenly a giant wall of glass came down in front of Alucard separating him from the figure.

" _Impressed Alucard?"_

Alucard was shocked, "Who is this?"

Suddenly from a door in the back The Major entered in with his SS hat on with his white coat waving on the back of him.

"How do you know my name?" Alucard asked as The Major approached the wall of glass.

"I know who you are, anybody would be a fool to mistaken your form...as for my name...you may call me The Major."

Alucard smirked, "The Major? Is this your false name?"

"My real one isn't that important. All you need to know is I am your archenemy."

Alucard smirked, "'Archenemy'? Make makes you think you're worth my time?"

The Major laughed, "Oh you will...because as we speak the downfall of the British Empire and Hellsing will be soon."

Alucard grinned, "So...you presume to do battle with Hellsing? The Royal Order of Protestant Knights? If anything _your Master_ should know precisely how Hellsing executes traitors."

"Oh yes," The Major's grinned intensified, "It will be glorious! It will be a sight to see."

Alucard looked confused, "You mean you would willingly watch as I kill your leader?"

The Major nodded, "Of course...War isn't War unless you can loose. Otherwise it is just an execution. A bloody massacre, although I do appreciate that as much as you might I prefer the unpredictability of war."

Alucard reloaded his tommy gun and aimmed it at the glass, "You know if I concentrated enough I could just phase right through that glass right?"

The Major grinned as spoke snapping his fingers.

" _Oh Captain."_

The roof exploded as Walter was flung through the floor of the complex and landed in front of Alucard.

"Oh...there you are Angel of Death."

Walter growled standing up, "So this is where you ran off to!"

The Captain then jumped in front of Walter and Alucard as well.

As this happened The Doctor entered The Major's side of the room, "Major!"

The Major turned to the Doctor, "Please move The Shi from the facility. Also issue a City wide alert. Have all scientific personnel evacuated. Have the excess guard troops come in and deal with out insurrection."

The Doctor nodded as his assistants ran to help the Shi off of the wall as The Captain assumed an intimidating pose as Alucard and Walter stood across from him.

The Major grinned as he snapped his fingers, "Captain...show the guests the door to Hell."

The Captain growled as he charged forward swinging his foot at Alucard which he managed to duck making The Captain miss.

As he missed Alucard turned to unload his full barrel of bullets into the glass wall. Each bullet bounced off and had no effect. As soon as Alucard's gun clicked dry The Captain bit off the head of Alucard ripping it off of his girlish body.

As Alucard regenerated he reloaded his gun, "Well it seems like we can't hurt him with bullets."

The Captain lifted his leg over his head and was slamming down but the wires from Walter's hands caught them and froze the leg above Alucard.

Walter gasped feeling the sheer force of The Captain's strength.

Alucard grinned shifting his hand back and using his full force to clatter his hand and shove it like a blade against The Captain's chest. But upon hitting the werewolf Alucard's hand exploded from the strength of The Captain;s defense, his hand couldn't take the force and it exploded.

"Well...it seems this enemy is unbeatable."

Walter's mouth dropped, "What the Hell?! I met you for 5 minutes and you're throwing in the towel?!"

Alucard grinned, "No...I'm just saying he's not going to die with the weaponry we have," Alucard shook his tommy, "Blessed bullets are nice for taking out vampires...but blessed silver bullets we could take this doggy down."

Walter turned to The Captain, "Good to know but how does that help us now?!"

Alucard shrugged, "Master tells me you're a good gunsmith...perhaps you should make me one."

Walter roared, "If I die here then you won't get one!"

Outside the base Nazi soldiers ran past the Doctor and The Major, The Major raised his hand and said, "Sieg Heil. Good luck."

Upon entering the car The Doctor entered the driver seat.

"Nien Doctor," The Major raised his hand, "The Captain will drive us."

The Doctor gasped as the Major dusted off The Captain's hat, "B-But sir-"

"The Captain will drive us," The Major smiled, "He has impeccable timing."

The Major whistled.

The Captain's eyes widened as he reached into his coat and threw out multiple grenades. Alucard grinned casting out bullets shooting each and every grenade out of the air.

As they exploded The Captain changed back into a human and jumped through the hole in the top of the ceiling. The Captain charged through the window flying through the air landing on the front of the Car The Major was in. The Doctor gasped in fear as The Major grinned, "Captain! I'm glad you made it!"

The Captain jumped once more landing in the Driver's seat. The Captain placed the hat in his hand and he allowed it to be put on his head. The Captain started the car.

The Major stood up and said, "Achtung! All who exit the building are to be shot on sight!"

The Major grinned, "Sieg Heil!"

The car drove off leaving The soldiers to gather in front of the building.

One German mounted a megaphone, "ATTENTION! ALL BRITISH FORCES! EXIT THE BUILDING AND SUBMIT TO THE THIRD RIECH!"

The place was silent for a while but then the door opened. Walter exited the building walking slowly grinning.

"HALT!" The German shouted causing Walter to freeze.

"HANDS UP!"

Walter grin grew wider as he lifted his hands.

"Is...is that the intruder?"

"He's just a boy."

"He killed 15 men from what I heard."

Walter's smile narrowed as he shifted one of his fingers and a a flash of blue caught all the Germans attention. What landed on the ground was the pin from a grenade which clattered against the ground. Suddenly an explosion was in the ranks as one Germans exploded.

In a sudden shock Walter pulled back his hands as twenty grenade pins were tugged from the men from blue wires.

A giant wall of fire erupted between Walter and the Nazis as he laughed loudly.

"Dammnit! He's not human!" one Nazi aimmed his gun, "Time to-"

A bullet flew through his head as well as other Nazi's heads. Alucard provided cover fire from the second floor of the building as Walter used his wires to pull more pins.

As the Nazi army on front of them was being decimated a plane flew overhead dropping bombs around the area.

The bombs dropped around them blowing up The Nazis and the other buildings.

"Dammnit! They're killing their own men!"

Alucard yelled over the explosions, "No! They're getting rid of the evidence!"

Walter grunted as he used his wires to cut through pieces of crumbling rock.

"Alucard! I can't get the plane!"

Alucard grinned hooking his gun inside of his coat and his hands suddendly had the insignia on the back of his gloves. "Cromwell Restriction System Activated. Restriction Level 3, 2, 1. RELEASED!"

Alucard's form changed, his fez fell off of his head but his white coat became of red and black mist waving and flowing. He then slammed his fist into the ground, building up strength and he jumped into the air, his coat tails acting like wings of a bat or a dragon.

Walter gasped as Alucard cast a shadow over the landscape.

The german pilot was talking over radio but gasped to see ths face of a little girl charging at him with one of her hands like a dagger. Alucard crashed through the window shoving his hand through his heart. His co-pilot screamed as he tried to un-do his belt buckle, "Oh God help me! I can't get out!"

Alucard grinned as he bit into the neck of the pilot as his co-pilot screamed. After Alucard was done with his drink he turned and grinned to the co-pilot and grabbed the wheel ripping off the controls, "Have fun flying." Alucard said as he walked past him and into the back of the plane. The other passengers on the plane gasped as Alucard stepped out and charged at them with his hand cutting them into pieces as the plane descended crashing into the town.

On a mountaintop a little ways away The Major stood out admiring the view of the orange glow as Warsaw burned.

"Look at how it burns Doctor...watch the calamity...do you see it?"

The Doctor gulped, "What do you want me to see Major?"

"Him...Alucard...Hellsing...our enemies."

The Major pointed at the orange glow, "That inferno of a town is a metaphor. I believe it will symbolize the fall of The Third Reich...Alucard isn't a man, nor a monster...he is chaos incarnate. But I am war incarnate, it is natural for us to be enemies. He is the anarchy to my order. Death is best utilized during a war."

The Doctor asked, "What do you plan to do sir?"

"I will destroy him. I will destroy The vampire Alucard...and once the 'Count' ist dead and destroyed. I shall indulge myself on the limitless pleasures of war...just like he is now."

In Warsaw as the fires spread 14 troops approached the burning plane, "We need to help the survivors! Is anyone alive?!"

"I am!"

Suddenly the wall of the plan blew off and Alucard stood there with someone hanging from his mouth, he was on fire as well.

"I'm still alive," Alucard muttered as he let go of his victim and the fire on him burned out.

"Open fire!"

Alucard held up his Tommy and fired repeatedly killing them.

Walter on the other hand was laughing manically as he used his wires to cut a lot of people in half.

Then a giant explosion knocking him back and he turned to see two tanks.

"You think that''s stop me?!"

He removed wires out of his hands with his teeth and used his left hand to slice through a concrete building to crash on the tank crushing the men inside, the other hand cut through the tanks and completely cut through people inside.

The rest of the troops surrounded Walter as they all pointed their guns at him.

"Say your prayer kid!"

Walter grunted, "Looks like I'm dead."

Suddenly a hail of bullets erupted from the forest and out came a force of soviets. They all roared shooting the Nazis surrounding Walter. One Nazi had placed his arm around Walter's neck and a mauser against his skill, "Stop! I'll kill the boy if I must!"

As the other men passed by while Demetri approached, "What is it you front line swine?"

His hold intensified, "I'll kill the limey myself!"

Demetri shrugged, "So?"

Walter and the man gasped, as Demetri took out a cigarette and lit it, "Shoot the kid, if you do I'll just shoot you. And really...do you have the guts to pull the trigger?"

The Nazi stuttered, his grip on the trigger staggered slightly "If you kill the kid I'll just kill you."

The Nazi suddenly shuddered as he felt a constrict around his throat. Walter moved his hand and cut the Nazi's head off making him fall to the ground.

Walter gasped as he could finally breath and glared at the Russian, "You...bastard..."

Demetri puffed out some smoke, "What? I knew he wasn't going to do it. Besides..I saw what you two did from the ground. You're not human. Not even that but if I hadn't ordered my squad to enter this hellhole you'd be shot and killed right?"

Walter panted and nodded slowly, "I guess your right...thanks."

Demetri gave Walter a cigarette pack, "I hope this makes up for it."

Walter looked at the pack and gasped, "You have a Sobranie?"

Demetri smirked, "Aye...hope you like it."

He then noticed Alucard walking towards them with his gun in hand and his hat on his head once more, "It seems The Soviets are doing the cleaning now...but I'd say mission accomplished."

Walter light a cigarette inhaling the smoke, and exhaling, "Not really...they got away with their research, their test subjects, and we didn't get the ring leader."

Alucard grinned, "We liberated Warsaw didn't we?"

Walter roared, "'Liberated?' You dropped a plane on it!"

Alucard shrugged, "Oh please. It's not like I knew how to fly it."

Walter sighed, "I guess I should report in..."

Alucard watched as Demetri and Walter walked away and Alucard felt eyes upon him. He turned to see many many miles away on a mountaintop The Major standing there with his arms behind his back grinning as he looked out at Warsaw.

The Major lifted his hand to salute Alucard and Alucard grinned, "What a strange man..I'll let you run away this time...but take heed I will kill you..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Berlin Germany. Hours later._

The German bomber set down in Berlin's northern airstrip where Nazi guards stood with their weapons. As the bomber set down The Major exited with The Captain and The doctor with soldiers behind him driving carts containing surviving Ghouls.

As The Major walked forward down the strip some soldiers saluted him and he smiled with his hand in the air, "Sieg Heil."

Suddenly a limo pulled up to the strip and the doors opened and inside sat the Fuhrer himself. Adolf Hitler.

The Doctor shuddered and the Major spoke, "Doctor…take a ride with us would you?"  
The Doctor shook in fear, "Ja but…it's that him?!"

The Major turned grinning, "Doctor…you haven't met him in person?"

The Doctor shook and sweated in fear.

"Well come on Doc!"

The Major sat in the dark vehicle and the Doctor nervously followed suit.

The door shut, the car revved up and drove.

The Doctor bit his fingers as he sat there.

"Major…" Hitler spoke, his face in the shadows, "Is zis ze man you spoke of?"

The Major nodded, "Yes mein Fuhrer…this man has broken the laws of morality and science as we know it. He is brilliant."

Hitler glanced at him seeing his nervousness, "He has no backbone."

"We don't need him to have one. He has accomplished Artificial Ghoulification. He is a visionary."

"What about artificial vampires?"

The Doctor was about to speak but The Major spoke for him, "Already started. He's making excellent progress. The Ghoul's he's made can last centuries."

The Doctor gasped, why would he lie for him? The Ghouls weren't anywhere near that good.

"Good….very good," Hitler asked, "What happened with the base in Warsaw?"

The Major grinned, "Trouble. A new player has come to the stage. One you know all too well."

Hitler gripped his arm rest, "W-Who?"

"Hellsing."

Hitler seemed nervous, "What?! Who destroyed the base?"

"A single boy. They sent no one else."

The Doc was confused. Didn't the Major confirm two intruders?

Hitler spoke, "Was it him?"

"No, I don't think so. The vampire you're afraid of seems to still be sleeping. This boy is still an immature child. He's young and aggressive, but the vampire you are dreading is the opposite. I doubt he's in Germany."

Hitler seemed calm, "Fine then…we need to take action…how is the Queen's daughter doing?"

The Major spoke, "According to my reports she's a 19 year old girl. Healthy and energetic."

The Fuhrer seemed to be calm and he spoke with a repressed aggression, "Kill her…send a message to Great Britain that we are not going to submit."

The Major's eyes glowed with pride, "We found her safe house."

"Where?"

"A little Mansion in Northern Ireland. A Small town inhabitant by very little residents. It is very remote and not many people are there. Luckily we have killed the forces there and are operating undercover," The Major's grin grew wider, "She shall walk into Hell's jaws."

Hitler smiled lightly, "Good…very good." The limo stopped outside of a small base, as the doors opened The Doctor saw the Captain in surprise even though he was at the airstrip when he last saw him.

The Major and Doctor stepped out and Hitler held up his hand, "Sieg Heil."

Major held up his hand, "Seig Heil mein Fuhrer."

The car drove off and The Major walked inside the darkness of the base.

"M-Major," Doctor spoke nervously still shaken by the presence of his country's leader, "Why did you lie about my progress. Why did you lie about Alucard not being present at the base?"

The Major grinned, "Because in his heart our fearless leader is filled with fear. He knows what comes for him. If I told him the truth he'd surrender," The Major stopped in front of the open hangar and in side were three Zeppelins.

"I will not permit zis war to end."

 _A few hours later. The Hellsing Manor._

"I told you!" Arthur yelled drunkenly as Islands became more and more irritated, "I told you! I told you! I tolllld you!"

Arthur jumped on the couch as he tipped his flask backwards, "Hellsing has won."

Islands grunted, "The Ringleader escaped, Warsaw was destroyed, they took all of their specimen and progress AND the German Government is aware of Hellsing intervention in the war."

Arthur shrugged, "Eh! Doesn't matter! They don't know it was Alucard that attacked them. They will underestimate Walter."

"After they saw what he can do?"

Arthur froze, "Eh?"

Islands grunted again, "They not only saw the extent of his abilities but that Werewolf he encountered almost killed him!"

Arthur grinned, "Ahhh! That is our opponents Trump-Card. We learned that much at least. Would it have been bad if Walter went in alone and died at his hands?"

Islands found himself at a loss of words.

"Had he and Alucard not escape would we have been able to fight him with a gun with silver tipped bullets?"

Islands scratched his head, "Uhhh-"

Arthur grinned drinking, "Exactly Islands! This is what this team was meant for! Progress!"

Suddenly the buzzer rang and Arthur hopped up, "Ah! That must be the team itself!"

A quick trip to the front door Mr. Hellsing opened it to see Alucard, Walter, and Demetri standing there.

"We have returned...my Master" Alucard spoke bowing, "Unfortunately it appears I've failed you. I met with the ring leader and he got away."

Arthur began to freeze up, trickles went up his spine, "Ack!...He...didn't recognize you did he?"

Alucard sensed his Masters distress and noticed Islands standing on the staircase in the back, his eyes shining expectantly with a stare that would had bore a hole through his head.

"Oh no he didn't! He thought I was a little girl!"

Arthur sighed but Islands spoke, "I'm not convinced Arthur...make him tell the truth."

Hellsing sighed and Alucard patted his back, "I didn't even change into my normal form once and he knew who and what I was immediately."

Islands stopped staring at Hellsing, "He recognized you even though you were disguised?"

Even Arthur seemed to sober up, "Really?"

Alucard nodded, "He seemed to be extremely eager to meet me and wasn't afraid of my threats. After Warsaw was destroyed he was on a mountaintop far away waving to me. Like he was wanting me to destroy him."

"Hold on...what did he look like?" Islands asked.

"He had blonde hair, thick spectacles, he wore an SS uniform but he was extremely obese individual. Yellow eyes, maddening grin, and he seemed to command the respect of that werewolf."

Arthur snapped his fingers, "I know who he is!"

Islands looked to him, "What?"

Minutes later the group found themselves in a projector room.

There was a picture on the wall of The Major, Doctor, The Captain, and The Fuhrer near the limo.

"This came in hours ago from our inside man. But there are no other pictures of this man. But according to our inside sources all signs point to this man being the leader of Order 666. The head of the vampire production project."

Walter nodded, "Yeah...he seemed like it," he pointed to the Doctor, "It seems like that guy is making them though. With the Werewolf as a a body guard they make an incredibly hard to kill trio."

Demetri smoked his cigar and spoke, "Do we need to really worry about them? I thought all we need to do is kill Hitler and it all crumbles apart?"

Islands spoke, "Unlikely...being a former member of The Royal Order of Protestant Knights he'd set up back-up plans in case Hellsing intervened."

Islands shot a glance at Hellsing, "And now that he is aware of Alucard's involvement he'll most likely flee Germany and hide somewhere."

Arthur grinned, "And how do you do that when you are the dictator of one of the strongest countries in the world? What place would take you when your face is a literal bull's-eye painted on your back," Arthur took another drink, "Although he could flee it's just another inconvenience for us."

Walter spoke, "I will find him and I will cut him to pieces!"

Arthur didn't even look at Walter, "So...what's our next move?"

Islands spoke, "Until we know their next move we won't be able to do anything."

Demetri grinned, "You got Vodka Hellsing?"

Hellsing beamed back, "Yeah!"

Demetri grinned, "I heard stories about you're gut! Wanna drink to the death Hellsing?"

Arthur grinned jumping up and running with Demetri out of the room. Walter sighed getting up and heading out of the room.

"A moment Walter."

He turned to see Alucard standing next to Islands, "You said you attacked this Werewolf and you couldn't cut him?"

Walter nodded.

Alucard spoke, "Then you have to construct a weapon for me...specifically a gun. Make sure the ammunition is blessed silver. It should kill a vampire in one shot compared to my tommy."

Walter gasped, "What?"

Islands spoke, "How long will it take you to construct this weapon."

"What?!"

"How long Walter?"

Walter was abut to speak and then sighed, "Half a week."

Alucard growled, "Spendid~ I'm glad we have you on our team."

Walter stared as Alucard angrily but looked back to Islands, "I'll get to it."

Walter turned around and walked away swiftly.

Islands blinked, "Now Aluc-" he turned to see he was alone and Islands spoke, "Well...it seems like this isn't the best team in the world to be fighting the Third Reich."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _A Week Later_

The Doctor looked over The Table to see the captures American spy had been undergoing treatment for several days. He had died a day ago and has been a Ghoul ever since.

The Doctor panicked as the Ghoul was reaction it's expiration date moaning and growling but as the last second clicked it gave one last moan and fell still. The Doctor sighed wiping seat from his brow as the door opened with light pouring in the dark room. The Major stood in the doorway his glasses shinning a blue light with The Captain behind him with one red eye staring out from under his white hair.

"Doctor."

The Doctor gasped, "Ah! Yes sir!"

The Major motioned for him, "Come! I have something to show you...you're not busy are you?"

The Doctor stuttered, "Ah! For you never!"

The Doctor followed closely behind The Major as they walked through the partially completed Zeppelin. The Hallway they were walking in was barely complete and through unfinished pieces of metal they could see the interior of the Zeppelin.

As they walked The Major stopped in front of other SS officials higher then him. One of them was a man ten years younger who stood twice as tall with brown hair, "Hello Major."

The Major grinned, "Ah! Victor! How are you?"

Victor growled pointing a cane directly in the Major's face to The Doctor's dismay.

"How dare you go to Warsaw unsanctioned!"

The Major's grin ceased to leave his face, "Victor...why didn't you go then hmm?"

Victor found himself at a loss of words.

"You were afraid of approaching the borders of The German and Russian front lines eh? You were afraid of their might?"

The Major gestured To the Doctor, "Without him this project would've been nothing. Without my trip to Warsaw you'd fail this project before it was finished."

Victor yelled, "DON'T TALK BACK YOU FAT MAJOR!"

Victor gasped as in a blink of an eye he felt the barrel of an extremely long Mauser pistol be pressed up against his head. The Captain held on to his remaining pistol and his finger was on the trigger.

Victor and the other SS officers gasped and spoke amongst themselves.

Victor stuttered as the Major spoke, "Captain stand down!"

The Captain stared at Victor with his red eyes staring into his soul. But The Captain holstered his weapon.

"It appears Victor has had a rough day have you not Victor?"

Victor shivered and then moved back, "You...You!"

He swallowed dryly before jabbing his fingers in the Major's face, "You will be sorry!"

As he walked past them he pointed at the Captain, "You too!"

The Captain stared blankly at Victor as he walked away. The other officers walked away as well leaving The Doctor, The Major, and The Captain alone.

"Finally...some piece and quiet." The Major walked forward prompting The Captain and The Doctor to follow.

"Forgive Victor. He is a child who does not understand ze essence of war."

The Doctor interrupted, "I'm sorry sir but...what are we doing?"

The Major grinned as they entered a room with monitors everywhere and a single chair in the room. "To teach you the essence of war Doctor."

The Major sat down pressing a button on his remote as the monitors flashed on to reveal the town that the princess would be arriving in shortly.

"It is time to watch and wait."

 _In the Air above Ireland._

Walter and Alucard were flying above in Demetri's Russian plane as they were reaching their drop off area.

Alucard was in a coffin across from Walter as Walter was smoking a cigarette from the pack Demetri gave him.

" _Is my gun finished?"_

Walter snapped awake as The coffin opened and Alucard stepped out in his girl form holding his tommy gun, "Is it finished?"

Walter still wasn't used to Alucard, "Yeah yeah it's done."

Alucard grinned, "Show me."

Walter sat a silver case on the ground and opened it to reveal a silver pistol The words, _"Hellsing Arms 454. Casull Auto,"_ engraved on the side.

Alucard whistled picking it up and weighing it.

Walter spoke. "The 454 Casull auto. 10 inches long, the ammunition are 13mm silver exploding shells. The bullets were made from a silver alloy made from the melted down blessed cross from Manchester Cathedral. Due to the cross production we were only able to make at least 60 clips."

Alucard grinned, "Hmmm...It feels good...but i'll still need to see how well it buries the dead."

Walter scoffed as he looked out the window at the country side below.

 _On The Ground Below_

Princess Elizabeth Alexandra Mary was riding in a black limo with a British bodyguard driving the car.

"Will we get there soon?" Elizabeth asked patiently.

The bodyguard looked in the mirror, "Soon...very soon. We're in the town already the Mansion is on the hill.

As they drove through the town the driver looked at how lifeless it was.

"Strange...it's quiet but never this quiet."

Soon they were driving up the pathway to the mansion with giant gates surrounding it with multiple guards at the gate.

As the bodyguard stepped out he smiled waving to the other guard. Elizbeth exited the vechile wearing nothing but a expensive white dress and a white wide brimmed hat to cover her blonde hair.

The bodyguard smiled and held out his hand, "Evening sir!"

"Evening to you as well," the guard replied eyeing the girl, "So you are just dropping her off yes?"

He smiled, "Yes...Elizabeth liked following me all the time but I think it's about time she take a break from following in my shadow."

Elizabeth hid behind him looking at the guards, "Simon...I don't like these guys..."

Simon laughed, "Don't worry...these guys are British Military...they'll protect you even better than I have...nothing to be afraid of."

Elizabeth gulped as she walked forward the guard smiled warmly, "Come on we don't bite!"

Elizabeth's mouth formed into a smile as she forgot her awkwardness and walked past him into the mansion.

Simon smiled, "Well...I'll be off then!"

He turned and walked back to his car turning the key in the ignition.

The guard at the gate smiled waving before he turned and grinned removing a Mauser pistol, "Come on girly...I got a present for ya..."

As he entered the mansion he gasped as gunfire went off, he went to the kitchen where he saw his comrade on the floor.

"What the Hell are you doing?!"

He groaned, "That girl! I tried to shoot her but she was fast!"

"Never mind that where did she go?!"

"I-I don't know..."

"IMBECILE! There are 18 rooms in this house! FIND HER!"

Back in the car Simon's eyes kept getting heavy threatening to shut on him.

"Hmm...better get some coffee..."

He stopped outside of a coffee shop walking on foot to the door, "I hope Irish coffee is just as good as British."

As then opened the door, "Hello-"

He gasped as on the floor there were bodybags with bloodstains on the head of each, he shuddered as he saw there were other body bags, and next to them were British medals.

"Oh God...Elizabeth!"

He gasped running to the car and turning it on making a complete 180 back to the house.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!"

 _In the sky_

Alucard grinned, "Well...the first shots are fired...shall we rescue the Princess?"

Walter was puffing another cigarette from the brand Demetri gave him, "Sure...might as well."

Alucard grinned, "Perfect...I'll take out the guards...you save the Princess."

Walter gasped, "B-But how do I figure out which room the Princess is in?!"

Alucard pointed, "Second floor third window, she's hiding under a bed."

Walter seemed shocked by his eye sight but then as a door opened Alucard pulled out his Tommy gun and stepped near the exit, "Oh...and bring my coffin would you?"

As he jumped Walter growled as his wires wrapped around the coffin and he jumped out gliding with it as he flew to the window.

On the ground two German soldiers stood at their posts but when they looked up one of them had gotten bitten in the neck as Alucard sunk his teeth into his neck. He then used his third eye to make precision shots to the other guard making him fall down.

Walter grinned as he began to swing through the air spinning rapidly, he them let Alucard's coffin fly from his grasp.

Inside the Mansion the Princess cowered under the bed as one hand grabbed her, "Gotcha!"

There were 8 guards in the room laughing but the coffin burst through the window crushing 4 of them.

They gasped as Walter flew in.

" _Beware to you all...your sins have been laid bare...the Angel of Death has come to collect!"_

They all roared as they fired their guns but the wires made a shield for Walter stopping the bullets.

Walter then swung his hands out cutting three soldiers unto three pieces each.

The last guard aimed his Mauser but gasped as his hands were cut off. Walter grinned as he swung his other hand and his legs were severed, he cried in pain as his upper torso flew in the air but then in one swing motion with several wires in one hand he made two fingers with the other tapping his palm.

The wires snapped together around the man's torso completely suspending him in the air but with a swift turn his entire body exploded in a bloody mess.

Walter grinned as his wires shook themselves clean.

"H-Hello."

Walter turned to see the Princess, "Who are you?"

Walter grinned puffing out smoke and bowing, "Excuse me your grace. My name is Walter C Dornez, Angel of Death, butler to the Hellsing Family."

She blinked, "Are you the vampire my Mother said would protect me?"

Walter's eyes widened, "Um...no..."

The doors burst open and Alucard walked in reloading his Tommy gun, "Took care of the others, we're safe."

Elizabeth looked at Alucard, "W-Who are you?"

Alucard smirked, "I'm the Nosferatu, Alucard."

She blinked, "You...you're the vampire?"

Alucard smirked, "Who else would it have been? Pipsqueak over there?"

Walter growled, "Hey! If it weren't for me you wouldn't have a shiny new gun!"

Then Simon burst in with a pistol.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth cried out running and hugging Simon tightly, "Simon! They tried to kill me!"

"I know...I went to get coffee...there were so many bodies that-"

He looked at Walter and Alucard, "Elizabeth...who are these people?"

Walter raised his hand, "We're from Hellsing...we intercepted a transmission detailing this attack."

Alucard spoke, "We came as soon as possible when we know you'd be in trouble your Highness."

Suddenly Alucard's eyes widened and he looked out the window to see a giant plane flying over head, "A German fighter...it's doing a bombing run!"

 _Berlin Germany_

"Major? What is that plane doing there?"

"Don't worry Herr Doctor, I ordered it to flty over this zone...lets say it's carrying a little surprise for our guests in the Mansion below."

The Major giggled, "Hehehehe...finally...time to show your true face vampire..."

 _Hellsing Manor._

Islands was busy looking at the case reports of The Major highly confused about his role in everything.

"Eh Islands, what are you doing?"

Islands turned to see Arthur coming in with a whiskey bottle and a glass coming to sit down across from him.

"Researching our enemies in Order 666...there's no history, no backgrounds, nothing. It's as if they were just born months ago."

Arthur smirked, "I assure you our enemies aren't Newborns Islands...but Hitler isn't one to just pick his allies randomly...he seemed like an intelligent man."

Islands turned, "You knew him?"

Arthur smirked, "How do you think He even became a ruler of Germany, how do you think he gained access to Vampiric research," Arthur's eyes narrowed, "Why do you think I was selected to send Walter and Alucard after him?"

Islands shook.

"What...you didn't know? He was a former member of The Royal Order of Protestant Knights."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Arthur poured himself a glass of whiskey as he was talking with Islands.

"I knew him when I was 18…he was my partner when The Royal Order of Protestant Knights formed…he was an apprentice of my Father and my partner…but he had different ideals about how religion should work."

Islands asked, "What happened?"

"He left, went to serve in the German military when WW1 broke out. When he was recovered Father offered for him to return…however he refused and said he'd change the world. He then started the Nazi Party and was leading Germany under a world domination conquest."

 _Back in Ireland._

Walter and Alucard moved back. Walter used his wires to cover Simon, Alucard, and the Princess into the closet. As the bombs fell the entire landscape became rubble. The town had completely disappeared and the remains were quiet on the ground.

The mansion received the least damage with only the windows and some holes in walls behind made, the roof was a mess to.

Walter's wires stopped protecting him and Simon and Alucard got up from the rubble, the princess gasped as she left the closet to see the damge.

As Walter lowered his wires Simon gasped, a large piece of wood was sticking in his chest and he fell.

"Simon!" The Princess cried and the sounds of another plane echoed through the air.

"They're making a second run!" Alucard yelled and Walter formed his wires around the princess and Alucard, The second bombs hit the mansion and the area surrounding it with a noxious gas spreading through the town.

Walter and the princess coughed but it seemed to dissipate.

Walter stopped his wires seeing the plane leave this time around.

"It's gone…" Walter said.

"Simon!"

The princess through herself on Simon pushing him and Alucard walked up behind her, "He won't last long…we need Demetri's plane to arrive now."

Simon moaned and moved.

The Princess smiled, "S-Simon?!"

The then screamed as he lifted his hear to reveal yellow ghoulish eyes and he roared with bloody teeth. He lurched forward trying to grab her but Alucard fire multiple shots into his head putting him down.

Walter gasped, "How…how did he…"

 _Berlin Germany._

"You weaponized Ghoul blood?!"

The Major grinned, "Precisely Doctor! Even if imperfect it still serves as a weapon!"

 _Back in Ireland_

Walter gazed out the window to see the guards Alucard killed and shot were getting up.

"We got company…shit!"

But to his surprise more bodies rose from the ground, they literally burst through the dirt and appeared in black and white clothing and looked like walking skeletons.

Walter gasped, "These…these are Jews!"

 _The Hellsing Manor_

"He's using the Jews in the Camps for his Ghoul army?!"

Arthur sighed, "Yes…it's the only logical reason he'd even think of it, he'll kill them, and keep any left-over bodies as cannon fodder."

Arthur drunk his glass, "At this point Auschwitz is just a zombie breeding ground."

 _Ireland_

The lifeless corpse were marching, the townsfolk, the British soldiers and the German guards walked through the open gate towards the mansion.

Walter grunted pulling wires out of his hand with his teeth, "Looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out!"

Alucard held up his hand, "Hold up Angel of Death…let me take care of this…"

Walter gasped, "Wha-AGAIN?!"

Alucard growled griting his teeth, "Let me put these souls to rest…they have been tortured and tormented, "I will put them to rest…"

Alucard put his Tommy gun in his coat, "Besides," he them removed the Casull, "I need to test this out anyway."

Walter growled and crossed his arms, "Fine! Go on!"

Alucard grinned and chuckled, "Make sure you watch me."

Alucard charged forward gliding from the window landing in the front yard with his gun, he grinned standing in the middle of the crowed, the Ghouls walking towards him.

His cheeks cracked into a grin as he removed the Casull firing the bullets. Unlike his Tommy that needed multiple bullets to put a ghoul down the Casull needed only one shot.

Walter was taken in awe at his marksmen ship shooting each and every ghoul that marched forward.

As he reloaded one ghoul walked forward and Alucard thrusted his hand through its chest and withdrew it killing it.

Alucard continued to firing shots hitting the head or heart and was putting them down en masse.

 _Berlin_

"Look how he dispatches these pawns like they are dominos! He fights like a human in order to get a challenge from a human! But in truth this is nothing more than a preview of his potential. He is a monster without comprehension and he will kill without hesitation. I hope you learn from this Doctor…this is what you must create."

The Doctor bit his finger nodding, "…J-Ja herr Major."

 _Ireland_

The last bullet was fired as The final Ghoul fell to the ground falling lifelessly.

Alucard sighed, "Aww…it was just starting to get fun…oh well," he turned to Walter looking from the window, "We're clear!"

Walter growled, "I can see that!"

Then footsteps were audible as a thousand troops exited the woods surrounding the mansion's gates and aimed their guns at Alucard.

Alucard smirked, "Heh…starting to get bored."

They all cried as a hail storm of bullets riddled Alucard up, Walter and The princess gasped as his body was ripped apart into pieces like paper. After their ammo ran out it was just a pile of blood.

Walter growled, "Silver bullets…they killed him!"

The German soldiers grinned turning to the window aiming their guns.

" _Dogs…."_

They all shuddered as they heard a raspy voice speak.

" _Dogs of War…"_

Then turned to the pile of blood as the wind began to blow… Suddenly the blood began to flow into a ball above the spot.

 _Berlin_

"See Doctor…he is showing his true form…"

The Doctor gasped as he saw this occurring.

Soon the blood formed the insignia on Alucard's hand glowing blood red as it changed and formed something taller than a little girl.

It was a man, with black long flowing hair wearing a giant red overcoat with black boots and a black formal wear underneath. Walter shuddered seeing him like this.

His hand raised to the moon as he gripped the air as if he was grabbing it and it turned red.

 _Berlin_

"W-What?!"

The Major grinned, "He has directly altered the Earth's gravitational path to invoke a Lunar Eclipse…turning the moon a blood red."

"H-He can do that?!"

The Major's grin grew wider, "When you hear the word, _'Vampire'_ you think of children in a Halloween costume going door to door for candy…but in truth, the reality is far more sinister and terrifying that expected…what invokes terror isn't the lack of knowledge, it is the knowledge that you shall never obtain the knowledge you seek. That ist him. You can never know what abilities he has, forming into mist, bats, telekinesis, transformation, he has all these traits from simple devouring the life force of another. In a simple explanation he is a miniature representation of Hell itself."

 _Ireland_

Alucard grinned his eyes glowing bright red with the fires of Hell.

" _It's such much like Hitler to send dogs to kill me!"_

Alucard grinned reaching his hand back and flinging it forward tearing through some soldiers. They began to scream as he continually swiped with his hands decapitating, cutting them in half vertically and horizontally, or just impaling them. Walter and the Princess were in awe at the bloody spectacle.

After his 14th kill they began to fight back riddling him with bullets blasting him apart but this time his tore up body stood like a scarecrow.

"Watch carefully Doc~" The Major grinned.

" _Releasing Control Art Restriction System. Level 3..."_

Walter gasped as he began to regenerate loosing his coat and formal wear.

" _...Level 2..."_

Then shadows clung to him forming a black slick strait jacket with hanging straps and nails on it that clung to him tightly.

" _...Level 1...RELEASED!"_

The German soldiers gasped as his chest opened up and a giant red eye stared at them, even Walter and the Princess were scared.

Then Alucard's formed changed, his body became gas like and bugs were dropping from him like he was giving birth. His main form lost shape and in it's place were two dog heads, their fur made of darkness with bright red eyes.

They both howled making the German soldiers whimper in fear. The dogs charged chomping at them devouring the German soldiers, slaughtering them. The thousand of the soldiers there was being reduced fast. And being trapped on a front lawn made it no better.

The dogs worked suprisingly fast killing all in their path, some of them managed to get many, those that made it to the fence were surrounded by bats that shielded them from climbing up the fence.

The front gate shut and the chain lock wrapped around itself and locked trapping the German troops to slaughter.

The troops them screamed out as a giant gray cloud swooped in from no where and hit the ground as fog blinding most soldiers. They all screamed in confusion as the dogs hunted for them eating them as they went. One soldier panted as he ran from the fog and to the front gate and shook it trying to get it open but as he turned he gasped to see the shadowy mass with a Dog's head sitting there growling and drooling.

He whimpered

"Well...huh...what are you waiting for?!"

The shadowy mass then grew a face and Alucard replied, "Huh? You're not going to attack me?"

The soldier gasped, "W-What do you mean?"

"Are you going to attack me soldier? On your feet like a Man or on your knees like a Dog?"

The soldier whimpered.

"I killed your friends...they didn't put up much of a fight...but what about you? Will you follow them to Hell or will you try to survive?"

The man whimpered and he shook his head, "I submit...please ju-"

The dog head shot forward as the Casull shoot out from it's mouth and pressed it's barrel to his head and pulled the trigger making him explode into a red stain.

Walter had his hand over his eyes peering out into the smoke but he saw Alucard walking back in the form of a girl holding The Casull.

"This is an excellent weapon Walter...now we're clear."

Walter shook to the very core, _"Was this the Monster I made a weapon for...the one I've been jealous of?!"_

The Major grinned, "See Doctor? See? This is our true enemy...the Vampire Alucard."

The Doctor was biting his fingers but his mouth was cracking into a smile, "S-S-Simply M-Marvelous Major."

The Major turned to him, "You must hurry with the Ghoulification process."

The Doctor bowed, "Of course sir."

The Major asked, "And what about the Artificial Vampires?"

The Doctor began to sweat, "I think I have what I need...but I need a live specimen."

The Major grinned, "I thought so Doctor...I got just the thing...we found two men boys on the street in London today, our spies kidnapped them and we currently have them.

The Doctor looked up, "Who are they?"

The Major grinned, "According to word of the street they're called The Valentine Brothers."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A week later The Major bounced down the hallway with his immense bodyguard, The Captain, following stiffly behind him. His grin was plastered to his face as he entered the Doctor's office.

"Guten Tag Doctor."

The Doctor turned sweating, "Guten Tag Herr Major…"

"Is it Ready?"

"J-Jawhol Major…but…I think it is impossible to make a Ghoul on its own terms.

The Major cocked his head, the grin still wide on his face, as the light bounced off his glasses, making the Doctor quite nervous indeed, "Hmmm? And vhy is zat mein Doctor?"

The Doctor stuttered, "W-Well…I believe that the process may require a host Vampire in order to make Ghouls…even then…I can't guarantee the Ghoul's won't listen to orders…"

The Major lifted up a hand, "Never fear mein Doctor, to put it simply we don't need them to follow orders. We just need them to kill. And if they kill, our Fuhrer is proud."

"B-But…how do you know Major?"

Then a third figure entered the room, taller than the Major, but shorter than the Captain, The Doctor gasped as Adolf Hitler stood in front of him.

The Doctor failed to find his breath as The Major spoke, "Ahh! Greetings Mein Fuhrer! It appears you've caught our poor Doctor off guard!"

He strode into the room, "Indeed…Doctor…is it true you can make Ghouls already?"

The Doctor gulped, "J-Ja…but you see…they are mindless, they eat anything they can, they also die off in a matter of hours-"

"NEIN!"

The Doctor gasped as Adolf jabbed a finger into the Doctor's face, "I need them to last understand? It is good they can kill…but if they cannot starve out enemy forces they are useless! All weapons should be good when fired…but if they can't last what good are they?!"

The Doctor gulped, "J-Ja…"

Adolf turned around, "I expect you to make progress when I return…"

He walked past the grinning Major and the silent Captain. After he left The Major began to laugh.

The Doctor looked tired and confused, "Major...Vhy are you laughing?"

The Major turned to him as his yellow eyes stared into his soul, "Did you not see it Doc? He practically pissed his pants in fear!"

The Doctor looked astonished, such disrespect from his subordinate, "Vhat do you mean?"

The Major grinned, "He knows who is coming…he knows he is coming. He is scared, like a fly about to be devoured by a bullfrog. Like a roach about to be squashed. Like a gazelle being stalked and hunted down by a tiger. Indeed, he knows Alucard very well…he knows he is coming. He wants you to make his shield before he can be injured, the river of death is coming and he wants you to make a boat…"

The Doctor felt small in this miniature speech of the Major…just how much did he know about their fearless leader. Who he dares to mock and spit at behind his back?

"Also…" The Major said, his back turned to him.

" _Have you taken any time out for the designs I asked you to construct?"_

The Doctor stammered, "Y-Yes…but…Major…what is it? It appears to be alien in nature…taboo."

"Ja Doctor, zat ist exactly what its for..."

 _London_

The Double Doors of the Hellsing Manner were kicked open as Walter walked in, hands behind his head in a lazy manner, "Helllllllo? Master? You here? You Drunk? You fucking?"

Arthur then poked his head out of a doorway looking angrily at him, "Walter! Not so loud! Me Islands and Penwood are in the Middle of a meeting!"

Walter poked his head through to see them all with stacks of cards, "Hmm…yeah…must be an important meeting…"

Penwood and Islands looked up from their cards.

"Greetings Walter." Islands said.

"Ah! Long time no see Walter! Have you gotten taller?"

Walter frowned, "I'm 14, I'm a teenager who smokes and drinks and kills. At least treat me like I'm an adult."

Arthur looked down at him, "Well…did you succeed?"

Walter nodded, "Yeah…I-"

"As if!"

Walter and Arthur turned to see The Princess and Alucard standing in the Doorway. Alucard's deep manly voice came from his sharp tooth girly mouth.

" _ **I**_ protected the Princess."

Arthur grinned as Walter's mouth dropped open, "Ahh that's excellent news! Great Job Alucard!"

Walter stood there flabbergasted, "H-Huh? OH HELL NO!"

Walter then yelled, _**"**_ _ **OH BY THE FUCKING WAY HE KILLED SOME GHOULS USING THE GUN**_ _ **I**_ _ **FUCKING MADE! YOU KNOW-**_ _ **MY FUCKING GUN? -**_ _ **CAN I GET A FUCKING THANK YOU?!"**_

Walter stood there panting from venting but a voice broke the silence.

"What does fucking mean?" The Princess asked innocently.

"He means sex-"Alucard said plainly.

"Ohh….what an odd word."

Walter began to sweat as he looked nervously at Arthur and at Island. Penwood had a look of neutrality, while Islands and Arthur had an extremely furious look.

"Uhh…wow…I…I think I vented enough…. sorry…"

"Walter…" Arthur said quite frustrated, "Get….out…."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Walter looked like he had been stabbed as he turned away and stormed outside, bumping forcefully into Alucard as he did.

As he ran Alucard turned to his Master and spoke, "You could've been a _little_ nicer to him you know."

"Why should I?" Arthur asked, "You were the one to save her right?"

"True I did save her and kill many of the resistance. But Walter managed to save her before they killed her. So he did technically save the mission."

"Uhhh…." Arthur stood there incredibly still as Islands asked, "Why did you yell at him?"

"I…" Arthur gulped getting red faced, "I…may have had too much to drink…"

Walter dashed down the street as he turned the corner and entered a pub that he frequently entered. The only place the Hellsing family was served without question. For free as well.

Walter sat down and barked, "Beer! Now!"

The bartender quickly made the drink while other customers looked at him with fear except for one group that was new to the pub.

"Oiy! Lookie here! Little kid thinks he's all grown up ordering a drink!"

Walter bit his lip, his eyes hidden by his hair, "Shut up…"

"Oiy! Proctor! Look what we got here! A little teenage brat ordering alcohol!"

His friend laughed, "Eh Blimey! The second world war, now kids ordering drinks! What's the world coming to?"

Walter then roared as his wires appeared wrapping around the closest of the bar tenders was wrapped up from his fingers to his shoulders as his arm exploded into bits of blood and bone. He screamed in terror as Walter growled clutching the air as if he was clutching the man's throat. Next were his legs, gone instantly. Then his wires wrapped around his stomach up to his chest and tore it apart leaving him a severed head which blinked for a second before disappearing in a bloody puddle. The whole body, reduced to a red puddle.

"WHO ELSE WANTS TO CALL ME A FUCKING KID?!"

The group screamed running away as did the other tenders. The pub tender even threw his keys at the boy and screamed, "HERE! HAVE IT ALL! THE PUB IS YOURS!"

Soon the pub was quite, as Walter sat there panting, nothing on the floor but alcohol and blood.

Then the door opened.

"Eh…it seems you made quite a big mess…"

Walter turned to see Demetri.

"How are you doing little man?"

Walter growled as his wires flared.

Demetri laughed and held up his hands, "Just kidding, just kidding!"

He then walked in sitting himself down next to Walter.

"So…I saw you run from the Mansion and then saw those people run away from here…you ok?"

Walter groaned, "No…I'm not ok…"

Demetri smiled as he looked at the pub, "So…you alone in here?"

Walter nodded, "Like…all alone? Because I wanna drink…and if I drink for free…it'll be on your tab…"

"I drink here for free anyway…I don't have a tab…"

Demetri looked at the ground, "That due to your line of work…. or…. you flexing your muscles time to time?"

Walter shot him a look, "It's my Arthur who funds this pub, he loves to receive his drink from here."

"Ah." Demetri said before hopping over the counter, "So…they got any Vodka?"

Walter looked at Demetri curiously, "What are you trying to do?"

Demetri then slammed a bottle of Vodka on the counter as he poured two glasses, "I'm trying to understand what the matter with you is."

Walter frowned, "You saw him right?...when you were coming in to rescue us. The red moon, the mist, him tearing apart those Nazi's. That was him, Alucard, not me."

Walter frowned as he looked into his glass, "I have served The Hellsing Family for as long as I could remember. A vampire attack here and there allowed me to do more. But then this war breaks out and I find myself becoming a soldier of the state."

"And you don't like that?"

Walter chuckled and then burst out laughing, "Hahahaha! No! I love it! Nothing is more fun than tearing apart someone limb from limb using powers like mine. To hear them scream and die before they realize they are dead. Especially vampires," Walter grinned manically, "Living Dead Bastards who think they are high and mighty. The power to smite down all they see fit. To murder and rape anybody they want."

Demetri raised an eyebrow as Walter laughed even more, "But then I appear…The Angel of Death…I come as a reminder that there is a God, and he is fucking pissed with them. I am there to not show mercy."

Demetri questioned, "Then what is the problem?"

Walter growled, "That stupid Vampire Arthur woke up! He was locked away in the basement and Arthur found him! His Father found him 50 years ago and he told him to only use him for an emergency. And he figured not to take chances. So he woke him up, and now we are doing The Queen's direct orders. I'm not even on the front lines, killing who I please! I was going to kill some fat little Major, but then his stupid Bitch of a war dog nearly choked me out. Nearly killed me."

"Then what happened?"

Walter blinked, "Well…"

Walter looked back down in his cup, "…He…He saved me…"

"Saved you?"

"Yeah…but then the asshole left me to fight…him…"

"Hmm…so it sounds like he saved you and then let you fight the enemy."

Walter barked, "Of course he didn't! He ran away because he was scared to fight him when he realized that he was fighting a tough werewolf! That's right! The big…immortal…vampire…ran away from a simple werewolf…"

"Maybe he just went to kill the Major?"

"…. Maybe…. but…the more I'm looking at this…it looks like he gave me the more challenging opponent. If he wanted, he could've easily taken him on. Maybe not have killed him…but taken him on at least. From what I've seen…Alucard wants a proper fight. A challenging fight. And maybe he ran away because he saw he couldn't win it. Maybe he ran away because he was following orders to kill the Major. Either way, he let me have an opponent I'd have a tougher time with…"

Demetri took a drink from his glass, "Then what's your problem?"

"I don't know!" Walter shouted, "It's just…I'm human…I can only cut people apart with my wires. I'm deadly…but I'm not a vampire. I'm not a virgin either so that possibility is thrown away…I will age. Grow old…obsolete. And then? He will be standing there…grinning. Doing the Hellsing's handiwork. I will become useless…forgotten…and he will be in my place. Killing what I should be able to kill."

Walter bit his lip, "And right now…HE is standing there, thanking him for what he should be thanking ME for."

Walter clenched his fist, "It's not fair…"

Demetri blinked and then pushed the glass into Walter's arm, "Drink…let me tell you about me for a bit."

Walter lifted his head and then looked at the glass before drinking it, coughing and gagging, "Bloody Hell what is this?!"

"Russian Alcohol. The finest drink on this continent..."

Walter gagged, "Tastes like Alcohol!"

"Heh…pretty much what it is…So kid…wanna hear my story?"

Walter turned to him as he set his drink down, "Once upon a time I was a little boy with a single father, mother divorced him for being a drunkard. Who did nothing but abuse his family. She left with her daughter, while he kept me as his son. He had me do his physical labor around the house, take care of the animals, farm, all of that. Never once compensating me."

Demetri took another swig of his glass, "Then World War 1 came, I was enlisted with my Father, my Father was an irresponsible man to his family. But his Nation? He'd die for it. So much so he'd enlist himself and his only son into the army. We were knee deep in snow and in trenches waiting out our time to jump out and attack the enemy head on. Every time it happened, bombs went off, sniper fire shot us down. We were nothing but sand bags, meant to take the bullets, while our country's leaders sat back and watched. I was there, killed a few men at the time, had my first drink. I was at least two years older than you. So It was December, 18th 1917. We were camping out the Germans in the snow. I did all I could to stay warm was to pour out my drink on a few sticks and light it on fire. No Germans were attacking at the time so we at least were good. We never expect them to attack, so it was more us sitting in the snow in the woods waiting for an attack. But for several years it never came.

"So just a year before the war ended I was sitting around a camp fire with my comrades. We had just given up on guarding our country at this point and were taking a break from the bloodshed to have fun. My father was on a sniper. When I went to grab him to join us, I found him, hunched against a tree. His bottle of Vodka had poured out in the snow, he looked peaceful. But it appeared he drunk so much he passed out and froze to death."

Walter looked at him, "Wow…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…I was angry at him. He boasted so much about his Country and he ended up dying in the snow like the lazy man he was. He gave up! He did it on purpose at this point! He had enough with fighting and drunk so much Vodka and made it look like an accident! Could it have been an accident? Sure! But I don't think it was…" He breathed silently before speaking, "I was angry at him I couldn't have been a more supportive son. I couldn't have proved to him that I was the great Russian warrior he always wanted me to be! And now he dozes off in the snow before I can?!"

Demetri took another drink, "Never did find my Mother and sister…never wanted to. I didn't want my Mother to hear I became a murderer, a dog of war. Just like her husband was."

He sighed leaning back in his seat, "Well…sorry I took so long…"

"No its fine…I understand…" Walter looked back in his cup drinking, not gagging as much, "I guess war isn't so fun…"

"Of course it isn't!...It's only fun when you win…and indeed we won." He sighed as he took a drink.

"Anyways…wanna head back now?"

"No." Walter Smiled, "I wanna drink some more if you don't mind."

Demetri smiled and then grinned foolishly, "Alright! Let's fucking drink!"

Back at the Hellsing Manor Islands had walked the princess to her bedroom, "Now Since you are targeted by The German Army, your mother felt that putting you close to her would be obvious. So you are staying here with us until the Germans have been defeated.

She gulped, "Do I have to? I'd much rather see my mother here right now than that stay in this dusty old house…"

"I'm sorry your Majesty…but it appears that you are a target, we must keep you safe…should anything happen to your mother she wants you to live to be Queen."

She frowned, "That doesn't make me feel better…"

Islands sighed, "I'm sorry…best get tucked in for the night."

The door shut leaving her in darkness as she sighed slipping into her Pajamas. She then slides into bed trying to shake the fact it was so noisy. The cars outside were loud and primitive, but plentiful, making a lot of noise. She shut her eyes trying to keep it all out. All while a red eye above her bed, in the corner in the walls, and in her mirror watched her sleep…

(BOOSH! IM BACK BITCHES! I heard some people were quite unhappy with my lack of uploads for the year and im sorry. I've been dealing with some stuff. Most importantly, getting a job! That's right! I got a job! I've been fresh out of school and ive been working. So inbetween playing games and jerking off I've been thinking about my stories but very little about actually making them. That's why I bought Microsoft word! Finally! I've been using open office so much and its shit XD To give you an idea, using open office is so mind numbing, while Microsoft word is engaging. Here I can do what I like and feel motivated to do it. Spell check is a plus too! So expect more from me! I will be uploading here! I have a few Fanfic ideas for the Alien franchise. Last Of Us, and some more ideas I might do. But either way, thank you for the support, I know its only a few and I don't want to sound high and mighty, but all the support you give me makes it feel worth while. So keep those review coming! And ill keep typing! Thank you and ill see you next time!)


End file.
